Red blood and red butt's
by boston terrier5
Summary: Count spankulot was attacked,and left dying in the snow. The count happened to fly by, and saved him from death. But the group is still watching them.. And in the end, one of them will die. Rated teen for swear's, gore, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**I need to get out of here quick. That's all I thought about. **_

The pale vampire clothe's were ripped, madlion broken, boot's ripped, and he was beaten to a bloody pulp. They did what they did, and they left.

" I... vot to get vup..." The vampire then ran as fast he could, before they decided to come back and kill him.

" _Let's vee those kid's vt my vchool do this..." _ He whispered to himself. Even though the last time he went to school was about 900 year's ago, he still hated them with a big part of his heart.

He glanced at the ground, and he made a scream. Blood dripped all over the winter snow. **His blood. **

He kept going, and going and going... Over and over blood hit the floor. Bobcat's watched him, eye's staring at his body dripping with blood. Squirrel's chirrped and sqeaked. The bird's sang there useless song's. Then the growling, sqeaking, and singing mixed together in his headache. His leg's started to tremble, and he bit his lips. Then crimison blood started to hit the floor again. " Vamn it..."

Finally, his poor body gave up on him After 20 mintues's of wasting his time. He fell to the snow, blood still coming out at a dangrous pace. He closed his eye's, waiting for the sweet angel of death to send him hell.

Meanwhile...

A light blue vampire woke up from his coffin, and saw his small hunchback assiant watch him.

" _Igor... Is it time for my nighty flight?"_

_" Yes my master. I'll ready-" He started coughing and wheezing, showing the the hand's of time was starting to reach him._

_" It's okay igor, I don't need any help.."_

_" But master! I can... Oh god.." Then he threw up blood all over the floor. _

_" __** DAMN IT IGOR, STOP TEMPTING ME TO RIP OUT YOU FREAKING THROAT OUT!"**_

_**" **__But master-!"_

_" __**ENOUGH!"**_

Then he turned into a bat, and flew away out a nearby window.

" Man, I hate that little hunchbag... At least's he's dying."

Then he looked down below, and sqeaked. It was a very pale vampire, just like him, on the snow; with a pool of blood near him.

" Shit! Is he dead!" He changed into his normal self, but to high up. So he hit a butch of branche's, killed a nest of bird's, and landed very hard on the snow making a wile.E coytoe hole. He poked his head, and grabbed the poor dying vampire.

" Hello! Are you alive?" Then he placed his blue hand on his chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump

" Good... He's still alive." He grabbed him bridal stlye, staining his black coat with his crimison blood, and ran back to his castle.

" Hope to god he's okay..." He said, not wanting a Another person to die...


	2. Igor?

Red blood and red butts. Chapter two.

" Well, Look what we have here.. A little spank happy vampire is it?" Said the lead were-dog. He was a coca brown colored, with a huge red collar with a yellowish bell on it. His claws were black, and he had light yellow eye color. He had a deep voice, much like a leader would have

" Vhut up."

" With a accent! A stupid one to that matter." Said the creamy colored wolf, with a purple dyed hair on her. She had one red eye with one light blue eye. She had the ripped remains of socks on her feet, black with orange stripes.

" Vnough with my accent!"

" Shut it you stupid vampire! The girl's right, you have a horrible accent! I want to kill you right now, when you speak!" Said the light grey one. He had yellow colored tips at his tail and ears. He had poor teeth, most of them rotten and yellow.

Count Spankulot's tempter went crazy high. He already was pissed off at the weredog's trying to hurt him…. But when somebody make's fun of his accent, he gets pissed. He jumped into the air and tried to bite one of the dog's face. But he was faster, and kicked him off. Count spankulot kicked the girl's jaw, and punched the other boy's eye. The lead wolf bit his arm, and barked. He returned by grabbing the female's tail and whacked her to a tree. Then he grabbed the males snout and bit his neck, draining some blood out. Wiping his teeth, the lead male pounced on him. He couldn't move at all. The entire wolf's kicked him, punched him, and bit him until they were bored. After that, they quickly ran away. Now he could move, and he weakly got up and ran as fast as he could.

All of a sudden, Count spankulot woke up from his deep nap. He gasped for air, very scared.

" Just a vightmare…" He whispered.

Then the door slammed open. Count spankulot screamed, and hid under the blankets.

" Ah yes, your awake."  
He said nothing, scared to move at ALL.

" It's okay vampire, I'm not evil. I'm Igor."

He lifted his head, and saw a little man staring at him. He still didn't say anything.

" Silent, eh? No problem, I think my master likes the quiet types."

He blushed at that comment, and he got up.

He saw there was a nearby mirror so he looked at himself. He was no longer wearing his usual clothes of light black. He was now wearing a hospital like gown, and his boots were gone as well. His Skin was still a bit lighter then usual, but he was fine with that. He opened the door, and he started opening it.

" No Friend! You are too weak!"

He did thought about his legs, they felt a bit wiggly. So he walked back to bed, And he went back to his dream world.


	3. Count Spankulot meets the count

Red blood and red butts: Chapter three. Count spankulot meets The count.

After a few weeks in room, he felt better. His skin was back to his normal paleness, and his fangs didn't hurt any more. The weird man gave him great news on a cold sunday night.

" Guess what person! Master will be coming to see you today!"

Likes always, he kept slient. But he smiled and his eyes sparkled.

" So I cleaned your clothes, so get dressed quickly!"

He nodded and walked into a room. He took off his small hopsital grown, and put on his normal light black clothing on. It felt so good to be wearing something that didn't show most of his skin.

He walked back into the room, and he saw igor and a tall man. He light blue skin, with smillar clothes. He had a large pointed nose, and his finger's were a tiny bit clawed. He had small fangs sticking out of his mouth. Count Spankulot blushed, since he was a pretty vampire.

" Hello there! What is your name?"

Count Spankulot spoke for the first time in weeks.

" Count spanulot..."

" Ah, I think I heard of you before!"

" Yeah... the Spank happy vampires..."

" Not very many of you guys right?"

" No, the vamn weredogs killed alot of us."

" Vamn?"

" Umm... It's damn..."

" No problem, I have the vame problem."

Count spankulot smiled. Then the light blue vampire diecied to let him explore the place. He took the offer and he explored it with the vampire.

He had a mass collection of art and medial weapons. Some had dried blood on them, and he swore he heard the screams of people yelling " NO! DON'T KILL ME!". His favorite was a large ax with dried blood, but with the fur of weredog's on it.

" Normal vampire's have not vone will with the weredogs as well. At least the werewolfs were nice enough to help us kill them. So that ended the whole, " Vampire and werewolf hate var" we had for millions of years."

" Really?"

" Yes... Too bad the weredogs turned to the spank happy vampires as soon as we finshed them."

" Yes, I'm the only one left that still does it's duty to spank kids. Too bad parent's are doing that now, so our work is declined."

" Yes, I heard vbout that."

He also collected small dead animals, most he had killed. Most people would be scared, or if your PETA dump red paint all over him. But Count spankulot loved it.

" See this small chipmunk with it's head ripped off?"

" Ves."

" Well, it was ripped off by a female Puma."

" Ohhh!"

" I saw, then I ripped off the Puma's tail off. I sucked the blood out of her neck, and then I took them both here."

" Your so awesome! i wish I could be you..."

He chuckled and grabbed his hand. Count Spankulot blushed, and The vampire lead him to a room that Count spankulot just adored. It was all about weredogs that his he had killed, or his team mates had killed. They all either had deadless eyes, or eyes full of fear. Some of there mouths were wide open, and some of them had no mouth. There fur had sword marks, bite marks, even car marks on them. The greatest were the biggest weredogs who caused the war to happen. They were horribly tourtured, and there faces hold fear forever.

" ... Then king weredog the fifth, the one who first got the idea, had his tail ripped off. He died of many wounds, causing blood loss."

" So vonderful!"

The vampire smiled at his glee, then he checked the time.

" We gotta go now.."

" Vhy?"

" It's 5:59."

" And?"

" It's one mintue before sunlight hits us, then we will be both turn into dust soon."

Count spankulot screamed, and started to rush for a coffin. It turned out it was the other vampire's coffin, so they had to share. The other vampire hugged Count spankulot, so it would be more easy for him to sleep. He gulped and blushed, but he didn't complaint. He feel alsleep too, and he smiled in his sleep happily.


	4. The feelings come out

Red bloods and red butts, Chapter four: The feelings come out. ( NO FLAMES!)

It's been many months, Count Spankulot already recovered from his wounds. But Count Von Count wouldn't let spankulot leave, so he stayed to live with them. During the months, Igor meet a beatiful hunchbag like him. She gave birth to a child, right before she died of old age. Igor was on his last leg, and Count von Count was very sad for his old friend.

Igor was on his deathbed, dark black. Count Von Count was holding his hand, and his eyes were crying blood.

" Igor... Vhen you die? It's vearing me up to see you in so much vain."

" Master... I'm dying of old age... It might take a long time until I die. But it's coming soon, Master..."

" Vis vhere any thing I could vo vor you?"

" Well... Two things master.. First; I want you to make my newborn daughter your newest igor-helper."

" Of vourse-Sob- my friend."

" Two.. This is very personal..."

" -sniff,cry,sob- Vhat is it?"

" I want you to kiss Count Spankulot."

" What the-? Vut Why?"

" He loves you master. He loves you very much, But he dosen't want to say. Please, let love blossom in death..."

" -cry loadly- Okay Igor!"

Then Igor closed his eyes, and his chest stopped moving. Soon, he became cold. Count spankulot saw the blue vampire cry like a youngling vampire, and he walked to him and hugged him. The blue vampire clutched his chest, and he sobbed.

" I voved him so much Spankulot! So very Very much!" He began sobbing again, and his blood red tears were starting to stain his light black coat. Then Count Von Count lifted his head, and he took a deep breath. Then he deeply kissed the pale vampire.

He blushed deep red, and tried to push Count Von Count off. But his sharp claws clung into his coat, making it hard to get him off without tearing all of his clothes off. So he let the blue vampire coutined his kissing, until he relizaed he was kissing him back. Soon, they broke the kiss. They were both blushing hard, both with drool all around there fangs.

" Vhank you for that..." Spankulot said, not knowing what to say.

Count von Count smiled, and he blushed deeper. They hugged and kissed a bit.

They went into there coffins, and they both shared a night of love.

...


End file.
